tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rei Arthur
Arthur Pendragon (アーサー・ペンドラゴン Āsā pendoragon), mais conhecido como Rei Arthur (アーサー王 Āsā-ō), foi um lendário líder britânico que, de acordo com histórias e romances medievais, liderou a defesa da Grã-Bretanha contra invasores saxões no final do século V e início do século VI. Em The King of Cartoons, sua existência e história ocorre no Século XI, sendo a maior figura heroica do Mundo dos Desenhos de sua época, similar a Superman e Son Goku nos tempos atuais. Aparência Embora exista interpretações do Rei Arthur em diversas mídias. Em The King of Cartoons ele possui a aparência da sua encarnação no jogo de Arcade da Capcom: Knights of the Round, que se assemelha bastante a sua aparência em diversas tapeçarias da vida real: Um homem forte, de curtos cabelos, barba e bigode castanhos. Ele muitas vezes veste uma roupa de couro com detalhes vermelhos e uma faixa vermelha na cabeça. Mas formalmente pode usar sua armadura dourada de cavaleiro com capa vermelha. Personalidade Arthur é um homem brincalhão e prefere se divertir do que ter qualquer responsabilidade. Muitas vezes fugindo de suas obrigações como Rei. É implícito que Merlin teve muito trabalho disciplinando Arthur em sua juventude. Mas suas características mais conhecidas ainda existem, possuindo a natureza de um cavaleiro que valoriza a honra acima de tudo. Arthur tem uma grande devoção a família, amigos e outros companheiros, se preocupando profundamente com eles. E pode ficar extremamente irritado se forem desrespeitado de alguma forma. Arthur parece ter uma natureza amorosa e paquerador. Embora a maioria das vezes isso venha apenas de seu senso de humor, como quando ele menciona como Princesa Crystal realmente cresceu se tornando linda uma moça, ele demonstra bastante confiança quando menciona a beleza de sua própria esposa: Guinevere. Arthur entende o valor do heroísmo acima de tudo, quando encontrou Jet pela primeira vez, ele ensinou ao garoto que para ser capaz de proteger o mundo ele deveria ser um herói e não somente um cavaleiro (Que normalmente apenas protege seu reino). Ele reconhece a importância da existência do Rei dos Desenhos e disponibiliza seu tempo para não só guiar o herói mas também seus companheiros. Embora Arthur não tenha deixado filhos antes de sua morte, fica implícito que ele vê Jet como algo próximo disso e até mesmo deixou a Excalibur para o garoto em seu testamento. História Uther Pendragon e Igraine Uther Pendragon foi o Rei dos Bretões. A maior parte do seu reinado foi ocupado com a campanha contra os saxões e invasores irlandeses no norte da Grã-Bretanha, onde ele estabelece sua corte e tribunal no Castelo de Pendragon em Westmorland. Igraine era a esposa de Gorlois, o Duque da Cornualha e irmã de Viviane, a Dama do Lago. Ela deu à luz a Morgana quando era esposa de Gorlois. Três anos depois, sua irmã Viviane e Merlim planejaram que Igraine gerasse o Grande Rei que unificaria as duas Bretanhas, com Uther. Retornando a Londres (Caer-Lundein), Uther conheceu Igraine, e cai imediatamente de amores por ela. Determinado a vê-la novamente, ele convida o Duque para retornar à Corte Real, mas Gorlois podia ver o que estava acontecendo e fatalmente recusa. Os dois brigam e Gorlois e sua esposa fogem para a Cornualha. Uther invade as terras do duque, mas ainda impaciente para estar com seu novo amor, ele convence Merlin a usar seus poderes para ele poder estar na cama com Igraine. Assim, enquanto Gorlois estava sendo morto na vizinha de St. Dennis (Dimilioc), Uther foi transformado à sua semelhança. Ele foi direto para a cova do leão no Castelo de Tintagel (Din-Tagell) e seduziu a duquesa adorável. O preço por essa ação decepcionante foi que o filho de Uther, o futuro Rei Arthur, que foi concebido naquela noite, tinha de ser dado a Merlin para ser educado como ele bem entendesse. O velho e doente Uther foi arrastado para uma guerra renovada com os anglos do Norte. Quando seu comandante, o Rei Lot de Lothian (Gododdin) foi vencido, o Rei foi levado para o St. Albans (Caer-Mincip) para ele próprio sitiar os príncipes anglos. Ele ganhou completamente, mas os germanos haviam envenenado o abastecimento de água e Uther, juntamente com muitos dos seus homens, morreram nos dias que se seguiram. Infância Merlin deixa o pequeno Arthur ser adotado por Sir Ector, um dos antigos cavaleiros de Uter. Mas o homem se importava muito pouco com o menino além da obrigação de tutela, tratava-o mais como um servo e ironicamente chamando-o de "Wart", enquanto amava seu filho Kay um dos cavaleiros de Uther. Arthur acompanhava seu irmão adotivo, Kay, em uma viagem de caça. Depois de acidentalmente distrair Kay, Arthur tenta recuperar a flecha perdida de seu irmão e acaba na casa de Merlin, que prontamente já esperava pela chegada do menino. Enquanto apreciava seu chá com Merlin, o feiticeiro fala com Arthur sobre o valor de uma educação e nomeia-se como seu tutor. Embora essa fase de sua vida seja bem inspirada na versão da Disney: A Espada Era a Lei, Arthur era bem diferente da sua contraparte da Disney, sendo um menino com mais energia, impulsivo, teimoso, cabeça-quente e que frequentemente exibia a verdadeira natureza de um cavaleiro em querer resolver as coisas na força bruta, efetivamente o oposto da crença de Merlin sobre usar a inteligência ao invés da força. Coroação Com a morte do Uther, a Grã-Bretanha ficou sem rei. Merlin havia enterrado sua espada, Caliburn, numa rocha e nessa espada estava escrito com letras de ouro que aquele que conseguisse retirá-la seria rei. Mas o ato não poderia ser realizado, exceto pelo "verdadeiro rei", significando o rei divinamente nomeado ou verdadeiro herdeiro de Uther Pendragon. Merlin guiou Arthur para este momento para que ele pudesse ser um verdadeiro Rei. Muitos tentaram retirar a espada da pedra e falharam. Até quem um dia ela foi retirada por Arthur, simbolizando o retorno milagroso de sua Nobreza e direito ao trono da Bretanha. Excalibur e Távola Redonda Em uma luta, Arthur partiu a Caliburn, sendo então levado por Merlin a um lago onde das águas uma misteriosa mão lhe entrega a Excalibur – espada que o torna invencível em combate. A espada foi entregue com o juramento que como Rei da Bretanha, Arthur reinaria respeitando os cultos católicos, bem como os cultos de Avalon, bem como manteria a existência dela. Excalibur possuía uma bainha sagrada, feita a mão por sua meia-irmã Morgana também uma sacerdotisa de Avalon, em um ritual que durou três dias, onde esta confeccionou a bainha com suas próprias mãos. Depois de se casar com Guinevere, ele se estabelece no castelo de Camelot, que estaria situado no alto de uma montanha, onde se reúne na Távola Redonda com seus cavaleiros. Os Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda, como ficaram conhecidos, defenderam o povo da Grã-Bretanha contra dragões, gigantes e procuram o tesouro perdido – a taça usada por Jesus na Última Ceia, conhecida como Santo Graal. Depois de lutar em diversas batalhas, Arthur liderou os bretões na grande vitória do Monte Badon, que impediu a expansão dos saxões. The Power of Blue Dragon - The King of Cartoons Poderes e Habilidades Arthur é um excelente cavaleiro, provavelmente o mais poderoso de sua época. Em TKOC ele possui diversas técnicas com espada, muitas delas envolvendo elemento divino em seus golpes, visto que é a afinidade de sua poderosa espada Excalibur. Sua armadura possui propriedades especiais, principalmente Dispell, capaz de anular algumas magias. A bainha da Excalibur também lhe da algumas vantagens. O portador não é morto por hemorragia causada por lesões em batalha, na verdade, é dito que muitas feridas sequer sangram. É dito que Arthur, inicialmente, possuía afinidade com o elemento Água (Provavelmente devido a sua linhagem materna), mas desenvolveu afinidade maior com o elemento Luz após empunhar a Excalibur tantas vezes. * Lion’s Roar - * Radiant Blade - Balançando sua espada, Arthur lança um grande projétil de luz em forma de lâmina na direção de seu oponente. * Shield of Light - Segurando um escudo, Arthur pode concentrar energia para disparar uma explosão de luz de médio alcance. * Shining Wave - Dispara uma onda de luz. Músicas * Fight for Justice Temporadas que apareceu * The Power of Blue Dragon - The King of Cartoons * The King of Cartoons XVII (Citado) Galeria Arthur_(The_Sword_in_the_Stone).jpg Arthur.png KORArthurPt.png KORArthur.png KORArthurLevelUp.png Kotr-arthur.png Trívias * A mãe de Arthur, Igraine, juntamente com Viviane, são filhas de Diana, a deusa do Bosque. Isso indica que Arthur possui, de certa forma, descendência divina. O que explica todo o seu poder. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Personagens Britanicos Categoria:Cavaleiro Categoria:Personagens da série Blue Dragon Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Legendary Heroes